gen90sgamefaqsfandomcom-20200214-history
Americanimafan
Americanimafan (AAF) is a long time member of Gen 90s, starting from roughly about a month after the board's creation to present day. He is noticably forgettable and least frequently is remembered to be included in long-time user lists. He is the official host of the popularity contest and is also the user who destroyed New Gen 90's. He officially names the leaders of the board, although the seriousness of his proclamation are varied from user to user. He supports activity, no matter how stupid or mundane, as well as roleplaying. His excessive roleplay in the days of Nibbler's reign was a factor that lead to the war. He is the original User X and has adopted an Internet philosophy that everyone is in some way, shape, or form another alt of User X. He also has another alt known as A_A_X which is a mixture of AAF and User X. He has previously named Joe the President of the board, who used his powers to make him an overlord instead, and due to User X technically be AAF, and due to AAF not technically being able to participate in the popularity contest, Joe held a second term as "overlord". (Joe's Note: The Overlord's term never ends!) By terms of the timeline, he is considered a leader of the board alongside Joe and TCA. His full username, americanimafan, was created in a pathetic attempt to be awesome by manipulating the words "American" and "Anime" into "Americanime" and then adding "fan" to express his weabooishness that afflicted him earlier in his life. The attempt to express this failed miserably in that he misspelled "anime", but after looking up "anima" and being fascinated by its definition, he decided to keep the name. Arrival AAF arrived near the beginning of the board's existence, and shortly after arriving, he began the popularity contest and dubbed Nibbler the first official king of the board. He also officially renounced Nibbler's king title shortly after his disappearance. Biography AAF was born in Greenbay, Wisconsin, so he definitely has existed at some point. He currently is said to live in North Dakota, so whether he still exists or not is questionable. Posting Habits AAF is noted to post quite rarely, and tends to be neutral in many arguments, almost annoyingly so to some users. He supports trolling but rarely trolls outside the alterego of User X. As time progressed, AAF had a religious conversion. His neutrality ceased and his stances firmed on several controversial topics. Random Trivia * Destroyed New Gen 90s and created User X. * Is NOT all incarnations of User X, nor is he the religious prophet that promoted his winning the third popularity contest * Is officially self-dubbed (and generally accepted) the king namer (or whatever leader title) of Gen 90's * Has made several pictures of the Gen 90's users * Went on a short hiatus for a few months from Gen 90's * Is the host of the popularity contest * Changed his name officially to A_A_F when gamefaqs permitted users to do so Category:Users Category:Popularity Contests